


Остатки надежды

by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru
Summary: Силу все сложнее контролировать, поэтому Рейвен нуждается в поддержке.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Robin (DCU)





	Остатки надежды

**Author's Note:**

> август 2016

?Рейвен, чего же ты боишься  
?Отчего так трясешься и прячешь глаза  
?Боишься ты тьмы, что в тебе обитает  
?Или того, что овладеет тобою она

Рейвен снова скитается по городу, чтобы заглушить жажду разрушения. Снова прячет лицо, сильнее надвигая капюшон. Ее снова разрывает боль. Боль? Или отчаянное желание вернуться к папочке и предоставить ему свою силу? Чтобы забыть боль, заглушить чувства ярости, стыда и отчаяния. Она знает, друзья ей не смогут помочь. Да и чего стоит эта компания? Они ведь ее всегда раздражали, бесили и... и подарили дом, уют и множество счастливых воспоминаний.

Рейвен проводит рукой по лицу, стирая соленую влагу. Она плачет. Она никому не признается, что плакала, никогда не признает своей слабости.

Рейвен оборачивается, задумчиво вглядываясь в вышку башни Титанов. Что они сейчас делают? Жизнерадостная Старфаер наверняка организовала очередную вечеринку. По какому поводу? А повод и не нужен. Она всегда найдет, чему порадоваться. Бист Бой и Киборг наверняка загорелись этой идеей, и теперь веселятся от души. Робин сидит на диване, качает головой, про себя улыбаясь. А Бист Бой скорее всего притащил Теру. Пусть и неуверенно, но она тоже учавствует в происходящем.

Бист Бой. Никогда не замечает, что творится вокруг него. Поэтому никогда не узнает о чувствах Рейвен. Она долго хранила эти чувства, но сейчас была опустошена. Кажется ее чувства к сокоманднику начали угасать. Да это было и к лучшему. К чему сейчас эмоции? Они поставят крест на рассудке Рейвен.

Киборг? Он всегда подшучивал над Рейвен, что ее откровенно бесило. Словно на маленького ребенка, она смотрела на друга снисходительным взглядом. Жестянка с бесчувственным сердцем - так считала Рейвен. Но почему-то именно его шутки запомнились ей больше всего. Его дурачество и оптимизм помогали Рейвен.

Старфайр. Инопланетянка с большим сердцем. Добрая, милая, по-детски наивная. Пожалуй, идеал многих парней. И не важно, что она может прожечь дыру почти во всем своими лазерными лучами.

Робин. Единственный здравомыслящий в команде. Он опекает каждого, пытается защитить от всех невзгод. Глупый. Нельзя спасти всех. Кем-то все равно придется пожертвовать.

Тера. При появлении этой девчонки, жизнь Рэйвен полетела под откос. Словно ее перестали замечать. Жизнь в башне Титанов стала наполняться серыми красками. Как же сложно сохранить баланс в этом несправедливом мире. Эта Тера. Она заставила Рейвен задыхаться. Сдавила в тисках душу демона.

Рейвен подняла глаза к небу. Мрачные тучи сгрудились над не менее мрачным городом. Прогремел гром и на землю начали падать первые капли. Вскоре дождь усилился, град забарабанил по крышам, в сточных трубах зашумела вода. На улице вдруг стало непривычно пустынно: жители города попрятались в своих небольших, но уютных квартирках. К чему весь этот фарс? А ведь дождь показывает такое красивое представление. Рейвен продолжала смотреть вверх, лишь изредка щурясь, когда очередная капля случайно попадала в глаз. Почему-то под этим потоком воды она чувствовала себя абсолютно беспомощной. Она не помнила, сколько стояла, отдавшись прохладным каплям воды, скользящим по ее комбинезону и плащу. Просто в какой-то момент ее взяли за руку и властным движением приказали идти следом. Рейвен с запрокинутой головой пошла за проводником, не задумываясь о последствиях. Какое-то время она созерцала небо, а потом резко опустила голову, всматриваясь в ручьи и провожая взглядом уплывающий мусор. Город словно хотел смыть присутствие людей.

Рейвен приподняла голову и исподлобья взглянула на проводника. До боли знакомые черный плащ и темная шевелюра. Робин. Снова он лезет не в свое дело. Рейвен резко остановилась. Провожатый, не ожидавший подвоха, споткнулся.

— Рейвен, что ты творишь? — пропыхтел Робин, стряхивая с себя грязные капли.

— Я тебе говорила, чтобы ты отстал.

Робин вздохнул.

— Я тебе тоже говорил, что не оставлю друга в беде.

Рейвен призрительно фыркнула. Она не ставила ни в грош подобные заявления.

— Сколько раз тебе повторять? Это тебе не слабые людишки, с которыми можно справится, это демон. Ты играешь с огнем, Робин, и очень скоро обожжешься. — твердо проговорила Рейвен, вырвав руку из хватки друга.

— Я огня не боюсь. Его можно потушить водой — уверено ответил Робин, подставив ладонь под град капель.

Рейвен глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Этот оптимист однозначно решил вывести ее из себя. Дурак! Как можно оставлять чудовище без присмотра, надеясь на глупую удачу? Это не сказка, не детский мультфильм, где все кончается хеппи эндом. Это реальность. И пора ее принять.

— Тебе нужно повзрослеть. — высказала девушка главную мысль.

— Если повзрослеть, значит отказаться от друзей, я не хочу взрослеть. — не колеблясь, сказал Робин.

На все у него найдется ответ. Что же, хочешь помочь?

— Хочешь помочь? Значит, готов что-то потерять? Ты готов потерять все? Город, друзей, Старфайр? — глядя другу прямо в глаза, серьезно спросила Рейвен.

Ей казалось, вот, еще немного, и она собьет напускную уверенность друга. Вот он чертыхнулся и Рейвен уже готова была выйти победителем из этого разговора, как Робин ответил:

— Готов.

А потом он вдруг резко подошел и обнял подругу. Второй раз за этот день Рейвен почувствовала себя беспомощной. Она мурашками по телу ощутила, как эмоции заполняют ее и приказала им исчезнуть, но они никуда не делись. Они больше не подчинялись своей хозяйке. От этой беспомощности по лицу Рейвен снова потекли слезы и она вслипнула. Робин вздрогнул. Он никогда не видел девушку настолько подавленой.

— Что же. — проговорила Рейвен, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. — Хорошо.

И Робин понял, что она хотела этим сказать. Она доверилась ему. Снова. По телу распространялось знакомое тепло. Тепло, подаренное надеждой на светлое будущее. И пока остается крохотный огонек надежды, Рейвен будет верить Робину. А он будет защищать ее снова и снова.


End file.
